Cosas de la amistad
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Ringo siempre fue la amiga fiel, aquella que permanece a su lado incondicionalmente, pero el dolor a veces es demasiado como para soportarlo. ¿Alguien aliviará su dolor, Ikki reaccionará ante este hecho? / Semi AU/
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Oh! Great, pero esta historia si es mía. XD así que realmente espero que les guste y que la disfruten. Sera un semi AU porque aquí los air treck son patines normales.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Fiel amiga**

Ringo era fácilmente catalogada por Ikki como su amiga de la infancia y por ella misma como una hermana pequeña y eso para ella era suficiente, ser una amiga con la que él siempre pudiera contar y que supiera que jamás lo traicionaría incluso siendo tan diferentes.

Pero con el transcurso del tiempo se dio cuenta de aquellos verdaderos sentimientos que guardaba hacia él. Sentimientos que ya no podían seguir siendo negados por más tiempo y necesitaba liberar pero que no se decidía a hacerlo por miedo a que su relación con él cambiara.

Cuando por fin entendió y aceptó sus propios sentimientos descubrió que habían ciertos problemas; dos para ser exactos, dos problemas con nombres propios y cabellos rosas que se interponían entre Ikki y ella.

Uno de ellos era Simca, una hermosa peli rosada con encantos de bruja que hechizó desde el primer instante el corazón de nuestro querido cuervito cuando la vio usar los air treck pareciendo una majestuosa golondrina que emprende el vuelo con enormes y poderosas alas.

El segundo peli rosa problema era Kururu, aquella dulce y dedicada chica que daban ganas de abrazarla de lo mona que era, pero que también poseía decisión y valor muy fuertes, una rival de temer ya que a ella Ringo si le tenía cierto aprecio además de ver como se esforzaba por Ikki.

Nuestro querido Baby Face se levantaba con un hambre voraz que solo se vería saciada con un delicioso trozo de carne. Ayer había trasnochado por jugar videojuegos durante toda la noche.

Bajó a la cocina a desayunar y vio que Ume estaba sentada esperando el desayuno al igual que Mika; Rika aún no se había levantado porque ayer trabajó hasta tarde así que Ringo tenía que prepararlo. Llevaba un delantal color verde agua con un estampado de flores amarillas y naranjas mientras lo preparaba con una hermosa sonrisa y tarareaba un dulce melodía.

Al terminar el delicioso desayuno ambos partieron a la escuela, él solo podía pensar en los air trecks mientras que ella apreciaba poder caminar a su lado, disfrutando de esos instantes eran casi mágicos. Para ella Ikki siempre ha sido su símbolo de libertad, desde el día que vio como le crecían alas mientras caía por la torre de Tokio a la cual se había subido por su culpa. Para ella él era como su propio ángel guardián, un rayo de esperanza, sus alas.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se encontraron con Kazu, Onigiri, Bucha, Agito y Akito que conversaban sobre la horrible semana de exámenes que estaban teniendo.

–Los exámenes deberían prohibirse–anunció Kazu claramente fastidiado por tener que estudiar tanto y no obtener los resultados deseados.

–Eso lo dices porque eres un mal estudiante–dijo Bucha burlándose de él.

–Deberían hacer exámenes prácticos–habló Onigiri dejando con una cara de espanto a sus compañeros. –Exámenes prácticos sobre la anatomía fémina–concluyó él con una cara pervertida dejando volar a su imaginación, provocando caras de póker tanto a Kazu y Bucha como a Ringo e Ikki que acaban de llegar y escucharon la conversación.

Aunque Ikki también reía imaginándose a algunas chicas así, pero disimuladamente.

–Fuck–dijo Akito sentándose en su lugar e ignorando a la estupidez de sus compañeros siendo seguido por la risa de Agito, su hermano gemelo.

Las clases comenzaron y todos se fueron a sus respectivos asientos, el maestro comenzó a repartir los exámenes y todos comenzaron a mover sus lápices para empezar con el examen.

Ringo estaba tranquila, ella había estudiado lo suficiente y lo sabía hacer a la perfección. Por ello su vista se dirigió hacia Ikki, se preocupaba por él, estaba vez dijo que no necesitaba que ella le ayudase y eso la ponía nerviosa. Pero cuando vio que él también estaba escribiendo y parecía que lo sabía, se calmó y se concentró en su propio examen.

La hora pasó rápida y el profesor recogió los exámenes, las horas pasaban y era agotador tener que hacer un examen tras otro pero era lo único que podían hacer, la vida de estudiantes a veces podía ser realmente dura.

Cuando los alumnos escucharon el último timbre del día respiraron aliviados, por fin su tortura había acabado, la horrible semana había terminado al igual que lo exámenes y ahora solo necesitaban disfrutar.

Ikki y Ringo se despidieron de los chicos, cuando ella le dijo si se acordaba de lo la promesa que había hecho cuando terminaran los exámenes Ikki se quedó en blanco.

Ella lo conocía suficiente como para saber que se olvidaría, así que solo pudo soltar una risita.

–No importa, solo vayamos ahora–dijo Ringo con una gran sonrisa, pero vio como Ikki se ponía tenso. – ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó ella con un mal presentimiento.

–Yo le prometí a Kururu que como agradecimiento por enseñarme para los exámenes saldríamos por ahí cuando los acabara–dijo él con esa sonrisa tonta mirando a otro lado y rascándose la cabeza nervioso por la reacción de Ringo.

Al oír esas palabras sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía lentamente, siempre era así, ella estaba después de todos, se sentía molesta pero nada haría con recriminárselo. Él tenía claro sus prioridades y parecía que ella no estaba en ellas, pensaba tristemente.

–No importa, si se lo has prometido tienes que cumplir con tu promesa–respondió ella, sonreía dulcemente y eso lo calmó, no parecía enfadada aunque por dentro lo estaba bastante.

Y como no estarlo, siempre se olvidaba de sus promesas pero si se trataba de otra persona las recordaba y aunque ella era una chica paciente eso puede llegar a cansar a cualquiera.

–Gracias, ya te lo compensaré–habló mientras su espalda desaparecía entre la multitud hasta dejarla completamente sola en ese calle.

Ella sabía lo imprevisible y despistado que era Ikki pero eso no hacía que el dolor fuera más ligero. La opresión en su pecho era palpable, se sentía sola, era su tonta amiga, la que estaría allí siempre, pero cada vez se estaba volviendo más y más doloroso y no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar de esa manera. Siendo solo la amiga incondicional a la que siempre tendría a su lado, su fiel y tonta amiga. Tal vez solo tenía que olvidar sus sentimientos, pensaba ella.

De repente su móvil empezó a sonar, era Kanon; no tenía ganas de aguantar sus tonterías y no iba a contestar pero algo la impulsó a hacerlo.

–Hola manzanita, ¿tienes planes para este día?–preguntó él haciendo que ella se arrepintiera de haberle contestado.

–Sí, estoy muy ocupada–respondió rápidamente colgando y dirigiéndose a casa, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, no entendía como Ikki se podía olvidar de una promesa con ella y no con otra.

–Pues a mí no me lo parece–dijo dándole la vuelta haciendo que ella lo mirara directamente.

Kanon estaba parado frente a Ringo sin decir nada con una de sus sonrisas, ella por su parte también se encontraba callada pero de la sorpresa, no esperaba verlo allí.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja examinándolo inquisidoramente con la mirada.

–Salvar a una princesa de pasar una tarde aburrida–dijo tranquilamente pero Ringo lo miraba molesta, sabía que no le creía. –Estaba paseando por aquí cuando te vi y venía a saludar pero entonces estabas con Ikki y sin querer escuché la conversación que habías tenido con él–habló un poco sonrojado.

La cara de Ringo se volvió roja cual manzana, estaba muy avergonzada pareciendo aún más mona de lo que ya era. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada agachada, tan linda e inocente.

–Vamos a divertirnos nosotros también–dijo tomando de repente su mano y llevándola a otro lugar, lejos de ese camino que Ikki había manchado de dolor.

Cuando llegaron su sorpresa fue grande, ella pensaba que el trataba de llevarla a una cita pero estaban en un tienda de música, a veces Kanon la podía sorprender.

–Necesito unas cuerdas para mi guitarra–dijo él mientras comenzaba a buscar entre los instrumentos de cuerda.

Ringo por su parte comenzó a inspeccionar la tienda y vio una guitarra que le llamó la atención. Kanon se percató de ello y decidió acerarse.

–Esa guitarra pega muy bien contigo–dijo más para él que para ella.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó ella no muy convencida.

–Absolutamente, el rojo de los bordes pega con tu pelo y el blanco con la inocencia que irradias–habló sorprendiéndola por segunda vez.

Tal vez todas las especulaciones que tenía contra el rubio eran erróneas. Y por primera le decidió brinda solo para él una de sus verdaderas sonrisas, llenas de agradecimiento.

Aquello tomó desprevenido al rubio que su cara se convirtió en un volcán en erupción haciendo que Ringo se volviera a reír.

–Te apetece ir comer–sugirió el carraspeando un poco de lo avergonzado que se encontraba.

Verlo tan indefenso y avergonzado hizo que ella se comenzara a sentir más cómoda con él por lo que decidió aceptar su invitación.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Para mi Ikki siempre ha hecho sufrir a Ringo y yo adoro a Ringo y no me gustaba verla así por eso mi rubio la ira a salvar, ¿qué hará Ikki? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, como ya dije los personajes no son míos sino de Oh! Great, pero simplemente me encanta Ringo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Cita inesperada**

Nuestro tonto cuervito estaba muy nervioso y apenado cuando le dijo a Ringo sobre salir con Kururu, pero sobretodo se sentía avergonzado porque se había olvidado de su promesa con la pelirroja. Pero es que con tantos exámenes era normal, no le cabía mucha más información en su cabeza y se hubiera olvidado de Kururu también si esta no le enviaba un mensaje recordándoselo.

Pero ahora ya podía respirar tranquilo para su gran suerte su bermeja mejor amiga no parecía enfadada, realmente se lo tenía que compensar, ella siempre estaba a su lado apoyándolo y se lo agradecía mucho, ya lo haría en otra ocasión, pensaba él ingenuamente, sin saber que ella se estaba cansando de estar siempre en segundo plano.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ringo esperaba que Kanon la llevara a algún restaurante de comida rápida o algo por el estilo, pero se encontraban frente a una tienda de ropa femenina a la cual estaban a punto de entrar, haciendo que se desorientase totalmente de la intenciones del blondo.

–Venga, vamos, mi querida princesa–dijo extendiendo su mano tratándola con máxima delicadeza, haciéndola sentir importante y valiosa, algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho.

Al entrar vio que la ropa de la tienda era muy bonita, él rápidamente se acercó a una de las dependientas y le susurró algo en el oído ocasionando que esta se riese y se fuera entonces al volver a centrar su mirada en Ringo notó que ella lo miraba con mala cara. Aunque ella jamás lo reconociera le molestaba bastante el hecho que fuera tan dulce con otras chicas cuando hasta hace un momento estaba siendo así de atento con ella.

La dependienta que hace unos instantes se había ido regresó y trajo un conjunto que consistía en una falda marrón de pliegues lisos que se abotonaba por el costado con botones dorados, una blusa blanca con volantes en el pecho, un chaleco marrón fuerte con blanco por los bordes y unas hermosas botas altas de pelaje del mismo color que la falda y el chaleco.

–Su novio tiene un gusto increíble, se nota lo mucho que la quiere, esto le quedara sensacional–dijo la dependienta mirándola con un poco de envidia y ocasionando un claro sonrojo en ambos.

–¡No es mi novio!–dijo Ringo exaltada y muy roja por las erronas conclusiones de la dependienta.

–¡Oh! Lamento mucho el malentendido pero me parecía que hacían una linda pareja así que lo di por sentado–dijo ella inclinando su cabeza ligeramente en forma de disculpa. Y seguidamente por orden de Kanon llevó a Ringo a un probador.

Aunque solo fuera para el bobo de Kanon no quitaba el hecho de que era un chico y le daba vergüenza cambiarse, pero se tranquilizó y se comenzó a vestir con el conjunto.

Cuando las cortinas del probador se abrieron el rubio creyó ver a un ángel, su ángel, tan pura e inocente, tan dulce y hermosa, tan, tan ella, simplemente perfecta. Parecía como si ese conjunto fuera hecho solo para ella y nadie más en el mundo tuviera derecho de ponérselo. Para Kanon Ringo era su femme factale, aunque esta en vez de ser una villana que lo quería conquistar lo mataba con su indiferencia y amor por otro, que aunque se hacía el desentendido conocía los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

–Estás preciosa–dijo él de repente asiendo que ella se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

–Gracias–habló ella acomodándose un mecho de pelo hacia atrás y sonriendo ligeramente.

De repente él se levantó de donde estaba sentado y la tomó de la mano dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–¡Espera, no he pagado por la ropa! –dijo cuando estaban a punto de dejar la tienda.

El solo se limitó a sonreír y le mostró una bolsa donde estaba su anterior ropa junto con un tíquet del conjunto informando que ahora le pertenecía.

No sabía que decir, nunca había conocido ese aspecto del blondo, siempre le había traído problemas y se había comportado como un tonto, pero esa tarde estaba irreconocible.

–Ahora que la señorita ya está lista vamos a comer algo–dijo volviendo a tomar su mano.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otra parte una linda peli rosa corría agitando su mano llamando a nuestro cuervito, se veía muy bonita con ese vestido ceñido color blanco junto con esos zapatos negros de tacón alto y un abrigo del mismo color de los zapatos y un cinturón.

–Lamento la demora, pero cerraron tarde el taller–dijo Kururu claramente avergonzada.

–No hay problema, ¿entonces qué quieres hacer? –preguntó Ikki haciendo que la peli rosa sonriera, tomara su mano y lo guiara sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían.

Ikki era jaloneado por la peli rosa hacia uno de los restaurantes lujosos de la ciudad, temía por su billetera, además no llevaba mucho dinero encima, no sabía cómo decirle para no entrar. Cuando de pronto cuando el peli morado había reunido el suficiente valor para confesarle a Kururu que carecía de dinero para invitarla un hombre llegó.

–Me alegra que viniera, estamos muy agradecidos con usted y su primo por la reparación, pidan lo que deseen, la casa invita–dijo el hombre de mediana edad con un traje de aspecto caro.

El Minami se encontraba un poco perdido por las palabras que había dicho el señor.

–¿Primo? –preguntó con tono interrogativo al no entender la conversación.

–Sí, la señorita Kururu y el señor Kanon nos ayudaron con la reparación del aire acondicionado, ellos por casualidad llegaron aquí y nos vieron con problema y en un santiamén lo repararon y no nos dejaron bonificar su trabajo, por eso les dijimos que la próxima vez que vinieran trajeran a alguien y así su acompañante y ellos tendrían la comida gratis–explicó el señor. –Bueno acompañen a Gill, el será su mesero–dijo amablemente. –Llévalos a su mesa–le indicó.

–Como ordene. Por favor síganme–dijo el chico que no sería mucho mayor a ellos.

Después de un rato se encontraron sentados y con la carta en su mano, la peli rosa se reía al ver la cara de Ikki al observar los preciosos, si la comida no fuera gratis estaría arruinado.

De repente por la puerta apareció una figura que lo dejó totalmente descolocado. Ringo llevaba un conjunto muy bonito, se veía preciosa, se iba a levantar para saludarla cuando notó que el rubio se encontraba a su lado. De repente sintió un pinchazo en su pecho que casi lo dejó sin respiración, tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza pero no podía hablar, le molestaba ver como Kanon se acercaba tan confianzudamente a su amiga.

De pronto notó cuando los rojizos ojos de ellas chocaron con los suyos, la expresión de la pelirroja fue de sorpresa mientras que el solo estaba neutro.

–¿Ikki ocurre algo? –preguntó Kururu al ver que su cita miraba algo fijamente, pero cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que su primo y Ringo también estaban en el restaurante.

Ringo simplemente se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios, no sabía qué hacer, el rubio lo notó así que trató de averiguar que le ocurría, pero cuando vio a la otra pareja le quedó claro, rápidamente la tomó firmemente de la mano y le sonrió dulcemente.

–No estás haciendo nada malo, no te preocupes–dijo él logrando tranquilizarla un poco.

–Me alegro mucho que al final decidieran venir todos, su pareja es muy guapa–dijo el gerente mirando a Kanon haciendo que ella esbozara una delicada sonrisa. –Les pondré en la misma mesa–dijo el señor muy animado.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, lamento mucho la demora, pero he estado de vacaciones y he dejado todo muy tirado, intentaré ser más constante, espero que les guste. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**En verdad no sabía cómo continuar, pero ahora ya tengo una idea, lamento ser tan lenta, pero estaba falta de inspiración y ocupada. Además, esto va a ser corto, así que pronto acabará.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Doble cita**

Cuando Ikki los vio tomado de las manos se molestó, siempre le había irritado el rubio, pero ahora lo hacía más que nunca.

Al apartar su mirada hacia ella la miró fijamente por el aspecto de su pelirroja amiga, se veían como un ángel, tan linda e inocente. ¿Cuándo se había cambiado de ropa?

–¡Kanon, Ringo! ¡¿Están en una cita?! –exclamó la peli rosa asombrada logrando que Ikki se sintiera una repentina punzada en su corazón que se empezaba a oprimir.

Ringo iba a negar lo que Kururu había dicho, pero se vio interrumpida por el blondo.

–Eso es un secreto–habló con su típica sonrisa molestando aún más al cuervito.

–No puede ser, ¿en serio? ¡Oh que bien por ti! Me alegro que al final Ringo accediera a aceptar tus sentimientos. Tienes que cuidarla, es una gran chica–dijo Kururu con dulzura.

Kanon y Ringo intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos y ella la desvió ligeramente sonrojada cuando él le sonrió dulcemente. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa extraña situación?, se preguntaba.

Por otra parte, Ikki no salía de su estupefacción, ¿había escuchado bien? No, seguro que era una confusión. Ella no podría salir con él, ella era suya. Sus pensamientos pararon en seco, Ringo era su amiga, no más. ¿Entonces porque le molestaba tanto que estuviera con el blondo? Tenía todo el derecho, él la había dejado sola, no podía recriminarle nada. Pero aun así no le gustaba.

–Parece que solo falta que Ikki y yo lo hagamos oficial–las palabras de la peli rosa regresaron a la realidad al capitán del Kogarasumaru, pero también a la pelirroja, que empezaba a sentirse peor por momentos.

No había necesidad de que se lo repitieran, ella lo sabía. Siempre había estado como el segundo plato. No importaba las circunstancias, incluso cuando estaban ellos solos, siempre perseguía a otras chicas. Ella simplemente nunca fue una opción. Recordar todo eso de algún modo hizo que ella se molestara y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejó llevar por su orgullo herido.

–Esperemos que sea pronto–los tres la miraron sorprendidos al ver esa relajada respuesta. –Ikki puede ser un poco tonto, pero es un gran chico así que cuídalo–contestó Ringo.

–Gracias–dijo la chica inocentemente mientras el peli morado aún seguía callado.

El rubio se encontraba molesto, odia que su manzanita estuviera enamorada un imbécil como él, pero le dolía más que sufriera, así que prefería verla con él que triste.

–Entonces para mí sería lo mismo, realmente espero que lo nuestro se vuelva oficial–Ringo miró a Kanon, no entendía porque había dicho eso.

Ikki se comenzó a sentir aliviado al ver que él no salía con Ringo. –Entonces... todavía no salen, y yo que pensaba que Kanon tenía gustos raros–se quería dar golpes mentales, ¿por qué había dicho? Estaba feliz que no salieran, no entendía porque acababa de decir eso.

El camarero interrumpió la tensa situación que se había formado, y rápidamente repartió los platos que antes habían ordenado, para que todo siguiera en silencio mientras comían.

Después de la cena el ambiente parecía todavía más cargado que antes a pesar de que ya hablaban. Kururu estaba preocupada por Ikki ya que nunca lo había visto tan callado, no había dicho nada.

Cuando el encuentro ya iba a llegar a su final el cuervito se despidió de la peli rosa.

–Gracias por todo, la cena estuvo muy rica–dijo sonriendo. –Vamos a casa–habló mirando a Ringo.

Ella se sorprendió, pensaba que iba a acompañar a Kururu a su casa. Pero de alguna manera eso la ponía feliz. Cundo iba a aceptar la petición de su amigo, Kanon intervino.

–No te preocupes por ella, yo la llevaré a casa, encárgate de mi prima. Por algo es tu cita–dijo haciendo que Babyface se molestara.

–No te lo he preguntado a ti–respondió con un tono de molestia.

–Kanon tiene razón, acompaña a Kururu a su casa, después de todo es tu cita–aquellas palabras le habían dolido, pero el sentimiento de vacío se intensificó cuando ella se alejó junto con él con solo un "Adiós".

Ikki y Kururu caminaban en silencio, ninguno decía nada. Él por pensar en su pelirroja amiga y ella porque comenzaba a ver algo que posiblemente la iba a dañar. En verdad no quería decir lo que estaba a punto de soltar, pero no soportaba ver al chico de ese modo.

–Ringo… ¿Qué significa ella para ti? –dijo la peli rosa captando toda su atención.

Él la miró callado, no sabía que decir, tendría que ser obvia su respuesta ella era su amiga, ¿entonces porque no salían esas palabras?

–¿Q-que quieres decir? Es mi amiga, ya lo sabes–cuando ella iba a decir nada más llegaron a su casa, por lo que antes de que pudiese decir algo más él se despidió dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

 **Si! Listo lo he hecho, he escrito un nuevo capítulo después de mil años sin subir algo xd Pero que se le va a hacer jajaja. Yo soy asi XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Verdaderos sentimientos**

Ikki era fácilmente catalogado por Ringo como su hermano y por el mismo como su amigo de la infancia. Ser amigos siempre le había bastado, estar a su lado, compartir momentos, que le ayudase en sus planes y locuras, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, siempre para él.

Ella era su amiga, ¿entonces porque sentía ese torbellino de emociones? Estaba molesto con Kanon por llevarse a su amiga, pero sobre todo con él mismo por haberlo permitido.

Si hubiera recordado sobre la promesa que le hizo a la pelirroja no habría salido con Kururu y el estúpido de su primo se hubiera mantenido lejos de su amiga. Se sentía como un idiota y le enfurecía el solo pensar que en este momento ellos estuvieran juntos.

Suspiró y volvió sus ojos al camino, para así toparse con una feminia silueta que solamente podía pertencer a una chica. Simca. Ella se acercó y le depositó un delicado beso en la mejilla, logrando sorprenderlo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó él intrigado.

–Os vi en el restaurante, estaba en una junta–informó ella con un tono triste. –No me preocupé cuando te vi con Kururu, ya que se ella es tu amiga, una compañera. Pero la cosa cambió cuando apareció Ringo, hacía tiempo que no veía esa mirada en tus ojos–dijo mirándolo fijamente.

De golpe le volvieron las palabras que Kururu le había dicho hace uno instantes "¿Qué significa Ringo para tí?"

–¡Es mi amiga! –gritó logrando que la gente lo mirara como a un loco, logrando que la chica le sonriera amargamente.

–Lo sé, sé que es tu amiga–dijo mirando al cielo. –Pero también sé que no me ves ni a mí ni a Kururu como lo haces a ella. Deja de engañarte y libéranos–dijo ya en tono lloroso.

–S-simca yo…–frotó su cien, sabía que no estaba siendo sincero. Hoy se había dado cuenta de eso, él ya no veía a la pelirroja como su amigo de la infancia o a una hermanita a la que proteger. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado y era momento de aceptarlos. –Lo siento–dijo abrazándola.

–Lo sé–habló sonriéndole tristemente. –Ve por ella–le animó, logrando que él asintiera.

–Gracias–dijo para después comenzar a correr en una única dirección. Hacia Ringo.

Cuando el chico se fue Kururu salió de su escondite.

–¿No te arrepentirás? –le preguntó la pelirosa a la mecánica.

–¿No lo harás tú? –dijo devolviéndole la pregunta.

–Lo amo–respondió Sinca.

–Y yo–habló Kururu. –Supongo que nunca le pudimos ganar.

–Siempre la ha querido, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que la vio con otro–dijo Simca irónicamente.

…

Llevaban caminando un buen rato sin un rumbo fijo, el rubio solo seguía a la chica. Ringo estaba triste, y eso Kanon lo notaba, pero tampoco se necesitaba ser tan observador, ya que la chica era prácticamente un libro abierto.

Él solo la miraba en silencio, sabía que a ella le dolía el verlo con su prima. Claro que para él también era un martirio el tener que ver como ella sufría por un idiota como Ikki, pero aun así no le importa que estuviera con él solo por verla feliz.

Recibió un mensaje de su prima, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. Tomó la mano de la chica y la guió, ella no oponía ninguna resistencia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a su casa, pero no tenía ganas de entrar y ver a Ikki, solo recordándole que él jamás sería suyo.

–Gracias por todo–habló Kanon haciendo que ella lo mirara. –Hoy fue un gran día. Sabes, me gustaría ser aquel que te hace sonreír, pero sé que en tu corazón solo hay espacio para él–dijo sonriendo. –Suerte–habló para después empujarla.

Ella se vio en el suelo, pero antes de hacer contacto con él unos brazos la sujetaron.

–¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! –habló el chico que la había sujetado.

–I-Ikki–dijo mirándolo.

–Si la vuelves a hacer llorar prometo que te la quitaré–dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente. –Adiós, Ringo–habló el rubio para después irse. La chica no entendía nada.

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos un incómodo silencio reinó, ella aun estaba nerviosa por estar entre sus brazos, y parecía que él no tenía intención de soltarla. Así que se levantó y se separó lentamente, quería irse a dormir, aún estaba molesta con él.

–Espera–dijo Ikki sujetándola del brazo, logrando sorprenderla y que su corazón se acelerara.

–¿Qué ocurre? –habló intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

–Te quiero–fue lo que dijo sin siquiera dudar, tan típico de él. pero para Ringo todo aquello no tenía ni un poco de sentido.

–N-no bromees–dijo molesta. Tenía que estar alucinando, él jamás le diría algo así. Se iba a girar e irse, pero unos labios la detuvieron.

Su amigo de la infancia la estaba besando, después de años de espera por fin la estaba besando.

–Te quiero–dijo sonriendo al haberla dejado sin palabras.

A lo lejos se podía ver tres difusas siluetas que miraban la escena con un poco de celos, pero sobre todo felicidad porque la persona que amaban era feliz.

–Aún no sé cómo nos convenciste–dijo Simca mirándolo.

–¿Convencerlas? Creo que sabían que esto era lo que el idiota quería–habló.

Ambas suspiraron, aun no entendían como se habían dejado manipular por él, pero bueno, se alegraban de que las cosas salieran bien. Nadie se iba a enterar de que ellos fueron los causantes, porque al fin y al cabo era bastante vergonzoso.

* * *

 **¡Por fin! Listo, lo terminé, ya está. Como me costó darle este final, pero bueno, para mi Ikki siempre se merecerá una oportunidad, y bueno, Kanon, no se porque le cogí cariño.**


End file.
